Blond Bunny
by Writer-Y
Summary: Everytime Roxas has a certain type of dream, he grows bunny ears and only Axel has the cure. PWP  I know there are typo's but right now I have to basically do 15 minutes of searching just to find the damn folder the story is in, if any.


Title:Blond Bunny

Rating:M

Summery:Everytime Roxas has a certain type of dream, he grows bunny ears and only Axel has the cure.

Pairing:AkuRoku

A/N:I first submitted this on dA, but they deleted it and I didn't have a copy. So this is a rewrite. My first AkuRoku... sorta...

* * *

A nineteen year old blond stared into his bathroom mirror. He couldn't believe it. Two bunny ears, the same color as his hair stuck out of his head. He fixed them to his head and smiled as they looked as if they'd stay. He started out of the bathroom when they sprung back up. He sighed and got back into his bed. He hadn't even put on any clothes, other then a pair of red boxers. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to get back to sleep. He thought about the ears. They'd pop up right after he'd have a wet dream. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep, his bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Rox. You comin' in today?"

"No. I'm sick again, Axel."

"Again? Come on. No one gets sick that often. Get up and get ready for-OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?" Axel had pulled the blanket back to reveal the ears then jumped back to the wall behind him. Roxas flipped onto his knees and looked at the red head with pleading eyes. The pyro stared, thinking the sight was somehow erotic.

"Axel! You can't tell anyone at work! Oh, god. If anyone finds out I'll be ruined! I'll be the laughing stock! Please don't tell anyone! Please!" Axel's jaw dropped a little, but then shut and his mouth curled in a smirk. He gracefully walked across the room and grabbed the young man's chin. He leaned down and kissed the blond on the lips. Roxas' eyes went wide but he instinctively kissed the other back. The hand on his chin slid to his neck and another slid up and down his side. Suddenly, the red head pulled away and starting nipping on his collar bone, he could only whimper. He slowly laid back onto his bed and played with the hem of Axel's shirt. Said shirt was shed in a matter of seconds as was Axel's pants. A wet tongue was ran across Roxas' chest and then a hot mouth engulfed one of his nipples. He moaned as the tongue teased and tortured the bud. The other was rubbed, squeezed, and twisted between an index finger and thumb. Roxas fought the moans back with all his might. He lived in an apartment building and knew loud noises could be heard through the walls. Axel switched sides and gave the same treatment to the other nipple. He grew bored of that quickly and pulled off the blond's boxers off with ease. He nibbled at the younger male's neck for a minute and then made a trail of kisses down Roxas' chest and stomach. Axel gently gripped the Roxas' almost fully erect member and gave it a long and agonizing slow pump, making him thrust up in the red head's hand. Axel's suckled at the tip, pulling moans and pants from the blond. Roxas almost nearly screamed as he watched, and felt, Axel take him in his mouth fully. He gripped the red hair as the head it was attached to bobbed up and down between his thighs. Then he yelped as he felt something push inside him, not seeing Axel's hand slip around him. It burned. The finger pushed in and out of him. Then another came. He screamed twice in a row. Once in pain, second in pleasure due to Axel giving his cock a long hard suck. Suddenly, stars shot across his eyes. He pushed the finger to hit that spot again. Which they did repeatedly. Another long hard suck and Roxas screamed out, spilling his seed into Axel's mouth. He fell back panting and writhing. The fingers were pulled from him shortly after her watched his now lover swallow.

"You want more?"

"Yes please." Axel smirked again and pumped Roxas' cock back to life. He spit into his hand and used that to lubricate his member. Roxas wrapped his legs around the pyro's waist, like it was second nature. Axel looked down at the lust filled man underneath him. How it turned him on even more knowing he was the one to cause his current state. He thrusted into the blond with one quick motion and Roxas screamed, tears beginning to flow down his face. Axel leaned forward and whisper comforting words in Roxas' ear. He wiped away any tear that dared to run down that perfect face. A squeeze was the signal and Axel began pushing in and out of his lover. Their moans vibrated off the walls, making them that much louder. Axel followed every command Roxas gave him, no matter how the blond reacted to it after it was done. Moans turned into screams of pleasure. Axel's hand found it's way to Roxas' cock and began pumping it. They yelled each others in names in a mantra like way. Axel gripped at the sheets under Roxas as he bean milking himself into the blond. Roxas moaned as he felt himself be filled with the hot liquid. Soon, his own organism was pulled out of him in multiple bursts. Axel collapsed next to Roxas, pulling out in the process. He wrapped his arms around the blond, causing Roxas to cuddle up to him. He had almost forgotten the ears. Axel watched as they disappeared.

"I'm gunna miss those."

"They come back when I have a wet dream..." Axel was really looking forward to that.


End file.
